Superflash
by Theveryshygirl
Summary: When Supergirl's world comes crashing into Barry's world, the two being to catch up and start to develop feelings for each other, while beating up bad guys and saving people
1. Chapter 1

Kara flew through the air thinking about Barry. It's been some time since she saw him, and she was afraid that she might never see him ever again(you know due to the whole parallel universe thing.) Kara was sad that she would never meet anyone like her who wasn't a related to her or evil, especially one near her age. J'onn was the only relatable one. But now J'onn and her sister have gone to go find her foster father.

Kara took a break from flying and sat on a near by building. Everything's different now after defeating Indigo and her uncle.

She forgot about Barry due to the dangerous situation that happen, but with National City being quiet Kara had time to reflect on Barry's earth. She also wonder of the world he talk about. A world filled with Heroes much like her. The Arrow, Black Carney, Firestorm, the Atom. All of them close to Barry.

Kara sat there. She thought about she will never meet any of them. Never. So she needs to stop thinking about it. Forgot about his world forget about meeting them. You're here with Kal-el, and Winn, James, Alex even Cat. Your fine. No matter how cute Barry was. It would have to take a world colliding event to bring the two together.

A bright red light emitted from the sky and maybe just maybe. Kara got her wish(unfortunately)

* * *

 _hey_ _y'all this is a short starting chapter just to see if anyone is interested in this story. If your are interested pleases leave a review. Also i'll try my best to explained the combining of Kara's world and Barry's world the best I can. So yeah._


	2. Chapter 2

Kara flew through city as it began to move. What is going on? This is madness. How do stop a moving city, and where is going? Kara's strong but not that strong. Kara flew to the top of Cat Co. Building.

"What do I do" Kara whispers.

The city becomes engulfed in red and begins to shake violently.

Kara's earpiece turns on.

"Kara do you know what's going on" Lane answer

"No nothing. This never happen on Kypton."

The shaking continue and then suddenly stopped. The red from the sky slowly faded away.

What happen? Did we move? Where are we? Where the majority of questions asked by civilians. Kara couldn't help but asked does same questions herself. She flew off and did a quick scan around the city. Everything was intact but their surroundings where different . Before the shaking occur the sun was setting. And now it's complete darkness. National City isn't where it was before.

"Toto, I don't think where Kansas anymore" said Kara

Everyone remembers when and were they where when two cities appear out of nowhere next to Starling and Central city. Barry remembers where he was.

He was stopping some petty robbers at expensive jewelry store.

"Really guys? If your going to rob a bank in the city of the Flash you should at least-" loud shaking interrupt Barry. "I would tell you to stay where you were but I know you won't." And with that Barry sped off heading towards the coastline, the cops can handle that.

"Cisco, Caitlin, what's going on" Barry said

"You know, buddy I wish I could tell you what going on." Cisco answer rapidly tapping on his computer

"What we can tell is that it looks like another breach is opening up." Caitlin says

"But that's impossible we closed all the breaches to Earth 2?" Barry says

"Yes, but the signs aren't the same as last time. There is a possibility that the beached is to another world? Caitlin says

"Another Earth? Fine. But why a opening here on our Earth. It's always our Earth" Cisco answer.

Another Earth Barry thought. It couldn't be, not Kara's. As Barry finally reach the coastline he could see as two cities appear from a red opening in the sky landing in the convenient space between Starling City and Central.

"Ok that's different" Barry exclaims

Kara flys around the city looking to see if any civilians were hurt. However Kara did have to stop a car from hitting a group of students.

"Thank you Supergirl" they all said.

"Help!" A woman screams from a near by building. Kara flys up to catch the dangling woman from the window. Kara puts the woman down on the ground below.

Kara flys up to see overhead when she is she is suddenly hit from behind by a crane. It knocks her over and out focus she falls, but not for long as a familiar speedster catches her.

"Kara, we gotta stop meeting like this." Barry says

"Barry" Kara says

Barry runs Kara to the edge of National City.

"I thought I would never see you again" Kara says still in Barry's arms

"Me too" Barry answer.

A cough pulls Kara and Barry away from each other.

"Sorry Am I ruining you two's moment, it's not like two cities appear from nowhere"

"Oliver" Barry answers putting Kara down.

"Barry…secret identity?" Oliver ask

"It's fine she knows who we are" Barry demonstrates the by pulling off his makes.

"Hi, I'm Kara, or better know as Supergirl." Kara holds a hand out and Oliver reluctantly shakes.

"Great another Metahuman"

Oliver says

"I'm not a Metahuman, I'm an alien from planet called Kypton"

"Even better." Oliver says.

"Kara, are these two bothering you?" Kal-el says as he floats towards him.

"Clark their friends"

"Hey guys it's great and all that were finally meeting each other but I think we should do this somewhere more private." Barry says putting back on his mask

"S.T.A.R labs" Oliver says. Barry nodding in agreement. With that Oliver takes off with Superman close behind.

"Let's go Girl of Steel" Barry says

"Fine…Crimson Comet" Kara answers.

"Good one" Barry laughs "Think you can keep up?" Barry the runs off.

Kara laughs and goes after Barry. Maybe it was wrong, but Kara was already having fun. Despite the circumstance.

* * *

OMG i didn't know how many people wanted to see this! Sorry for the short chapter, i made this chapter on my old phone than got another and it took awhile to get it back. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to come out!

SIDENOTE- This story takes place before S2 Supergirl, S3 Flash, and S5 Arrow. The messed up timeline doesn't affect this story. Also been loving S2 Supergirl and kinda liking S3 Flash


	3. Chapter 3

Barry stops infront of S.T.A.R. Labs as Kara lands lightly next to him.

"So this is STAR Labs" Kara like looks at the huge building. "Awesome"

Barry looks at Kara smiling. For some reason she's more beautiful than he remembers. It's been sometime since he saw her. He's forgotten how her dirty blonde hair curves her face. Her green space color eyes. It was at this moment that Barry realized how much he like Kara. Could you really blame him? Patty and him didn't work out and Iris and him will never be couple, despise what the future might be. But the future is always changing right? Could you really blame him though. She's Supergirl and hero just like him.

"Barry?" Kara snaps Barry out of his thoughts. "You ready?".

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go" Barry speeds into STAR Labs, with Kara close behind.

* * *

Barry and Kara leaned against a table as the other heroes argued over what to do over the appearance of two cities.

"We have zero time to clean this mess up, before the government comes in an tries to assist the situation" Oliver exclaims to the group.

"What if we send representatives to go talk to your government" answers Clark.

"Yeah cause that a good idea" Felicity comes from behind a computer. " I mean no offense but sending two aliens to go confront an army doesn't seem like a smart idea"

"Ugh" Kara rolls her eyes. "We've been going at this for a hour. Arguing even more isn't gonna help the problem" Kara gets up from her spot and walks to the middle of the room. "Tomorrow people are going to wake up from their beds and wonder what the hell is going on, if they already don't know. And I thinks it's my duty and Clark's duty to show Central, Star, and the rest to the world that we aren't a threat. We just need help getting back home"

A slow clap comes from the back of the computers. "Damn Barry you never told us your friend was such a motivational speaker" says Cisco.

"Thanks Cisco" Kara says side hugging a now standing Cisco.

"You know I have an idea for all of us to unwind for a little" Cisco

Oliver shoots Cisco a glaring stare. If looks could kill Cisco would be dead three times over.

"Ummm well Mr. Grumpy pants doesn't have to come but those who want to have fun can" Felicity says lightly patting Oliver on the back. "I'm in"

"Me too" Cisco answers

"Count me in" Barry says. He looks at Kara for her answer. She looks at Clark then back at Barry.

"Yeah me too" Kara answers.

"I'll stay here and go over some more Ideas with…Oliver" Clark answers.

"Ok lets go" Barry walks over to Kara and places and arm around her. Was it to far? Maybe but Barry knew he might not have that much time with her. And Kara? She like it, even though she didn't see it as a form of flirting. But she like it.

"Caitlin?" Kara ask.

"I think I'm gonna run some more tests if you don't mind" Caitlin answers.

Kara nods in agreement with that Barry leads her into the hallway. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see"

* * *

"Wow what is this" Kara looks around the room that Barry has lead her to.

"It's our hang out room" Barry moves away from Kara so she could see better. "Even superheroes need to take a break once in awhile"

Kara and Barry race each other in a game with Kara in the lead.

"See if this was real life and we were using our powers.…I totally beat you" Barry says

"Whatever, I'm beating you right now" answers Kara eyes still focus on the game.

"Not for long" Barry now a close second.

"Don't crash!" Kara reaches over to distract Barry. The two young heroes start to laugh as they both try to sabotage each other.

"What happens if they start to develop feelings" Oliver asks. "I don't want Barry getting hurt"

"I know Kara, she won't fall in live with someone she can't be with"

* * *

Hey guys sorry for the short chapter i really wanted to get this up before the CW Crossover happens. OOOH I'm so excited. Plus Kara meeting the rest of the heroes of the Arrowverse. AAAAAAHHHHH. Hope you like it hopefully post soon!


	4. CW Crossover Jokes

When you watching Part Three of the Crossover (Arrow) And they use a similar line you used in one of your chapters. {Hint Its In Chapter 2}

Spoilers for The Crossover

Yo I'm stealing that trans-dimensionsl device idea that Cisco gives Kara and the end of (LOT)

AAAAAAHHHH! Kara and Felicity there so cute.

I was legit talking to my Dad about how Kara and Felicity look so similar with the hair and glasses. And then Felicity goes on and fucking says "Its like looking into a mirror. I should write for the CW shows.

And then Ray goes on to say "She looks a lot like my cousin"... yooooooooooo! {If you didn't get the reference Brandon Roth(Ray) played Superman in the movie Superman returns.

Also why is Cisco still butthurt. Like I get he's mad at Barry but get one bit dude!

Also my Queen (Sara Lance) slayed this crossover. Also when Sara called Kara hot. Aaah. Let me know if you want to see her in the story.

Thats all. If you want an actual review of the crossover let me know.

P.S OMG KARA AND BARRY WERE SO FUCKING CUTE IN THIS. I MEAN WHEN KARA DEFENDING BARRY AND HOW THEY DID THAT TAG TEAM TAKE DOWN IN THE ARROW PART. OOOOOOOOOMMMMMMGGGG. MY FUCKING GOD-DAMN BABIES. I DIE. BITCH IM RIPPIN. LIKE BYE R.I.P. SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Also comment some chapter names for the first three chapters! Thanks


	5. Chapter 4

_surprise bitch I bet you thought you saw the last of me_

* * *

After a long night of gaming Kara had fell asleep on Barry's shoulder. Barry however didn't mind, for he had very strong feelings for the alien heroine and enjoy the closeness. Yet Barry himself was not asleep, instead he was watching the news. Every channel was talking about the recent appearance of the two cities and the danger that it might bring. When the news wasn't talking about the cites it talked about the crime spike that plagued both Star City and Central City. Even though his city was being dragged through the mud for being a dangerous place to live, he didn't really care. He was with Kara who was now quietly sleeping on his shoulder making barley any noise, as much as he loved this, he knew it could last forever for it was very late in the evening. It was in fact 1:00am in the morning since Barry and Kara have been playing games since midnight. He had to wake her soon so she could get some real sleep for tomorrow since he knew it will be a huge day of questions and protests. He turned off the TV and and turn his head towards Kara he gently poke Kara awake but careful enough not to anger the Kryptonian in fear that she might break his finger. "Ugh…Barry what time is it?" Kara slowly woke up rubbing her eyes with her knuckle.

"It's late Kara and I promised Oliver that I would bring you to your room before tomorrow so you could get some rest" Barry said staring in Kara's soft,kind eyes.

Kara looked at Barry still sleepy, her legs stretched amongst the couch. "Do I have to, Couldn't I stay here with you?" Kara said wide awake this time. To normal people this line would of been seen as a push in flirting, seen as to quick to admit emotions, but the two young super heroes who live on two separate parallel earths, this couldn't have come soon enough. For a short moment the scarlet speedster and the maiden of might share a look of desire and want. Like they waited forever for this moment. Every since their first meeting when Barry accidentally crossed into Kara's earth. When they saw each for the first time they were able to see someone that was so much like themselves, someone that understood the weight of protecting so many people. Barry and Kara where two heroes that desperately need each other, someone who wasn't a friend, someone they could feel vulnerable around. It didn't matter what made them do this, the circumstances of the situation or the late time, but soon the two young heroes soon found themselves embracing each other with a love they dared not tell the other but both equally felt the same. Barry slowly cupped Kara's face as Kara rest her hands on Barry's neck. Barry felt Kara's warm soft lips against his own as he smelled her scent of vanilla. Kara slowly combed her hand through the back of Barry's hair. After of moment of kissing, they both slowly pull apart and rested their foreheads against each other. Kara kept her eyes close as Barry was the first to talk.

"I didn't know are feelings were mutual"Barry said breathlessly, Kara nodded in response.

Kara answered"I had these feelings since the first time we met, I-I just didn't think I would of be able to act on them" Kara slowly opened her eyes to look at a Barry. "It just sucks that it took something so horrible to bring us together to admit our feelings" Barry brush some hair out of Kara's eyes before answering back.

"True, so let's not waste anymore time" and just like that Barry and Kara started making out again. As their kisses became more powerful and passionate they started to lean against the couch, until Barry was on top of Kara. Kara's hands slowly moved up from Barry's neck to the sides of his face. Barry guided his hands over the side of Kara's face and side. Barry then takes a break from kissing Kara's mouth to kissing her neck. The light kisses Barry was planting on Kara send chills over her didn't want it stop. Every kiss felt like lightening going through her veins. Barry's warm lips against her neck made her feel weak. Not in a thousand years did she expect this to ever happen and gods did she not want it to stop. But sadly it did as footsteps from the hallway stopped Barry dead in his tracks. Before the footsteps could can catch the pair in the very intimate act Barry quickly wisked himself and Kara away. The blur of Kara and Barry quickly went by the slightly fazed Oliver Queen who had just enter the game room.

"Barry." Oliver said as he rolled his eyes and began to slowly walk away. However in a different place, farther away from the game room, Barry had brought Kara and himself to her room within Star Labs.

"Well that was something" Kara said as Barry place Kara down after carrying her away.

"Yeah sorry, I'm not sure how everyone else will react" Barry smooth the back of his hair down while looking down in the floor.

"I was talking about that Barry" Kara step away from the door to be closer to Barry. She place a hand on his arm that made him look up. "As much as I would have wanted to continue what happen back there, it is getting late." Even though the Kryptonian in theory did not need sleep she knew that the speedster did in fact needed to recharge before tomorrow's activities.

"Yeah your right, goodnight Kara" yet before Barry could get away, Kara pulled him in for yet another softer kiss on the lips. As soon as the kiss started it was over, making Barry craved for more.

"Goodnight Barry" Kara step away from Barry and enter the room, leaving him flustered and happy. Before it could get any later Barry quickly sped off into his room in S.T.A.R Labs.

* * *

 _HOLY SHIT, UPLOADED! i'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in a while I just been very busy. I'll try to post every month, so next chapter will be up next month hopefully. Until then let me know if your excited and what i should do in future chapters! Bye see ya next month!_


	6. A New Start?

So does anybody want an update? But not just an update a new monthly Superflash fanfic after this year's crossover...

So let me know ok...


End file.
